


Bending the Rules

by Winter22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter22/pseuds/Winter22
Summary: NOTE: This is for those who have already read my story titled "Reawakened", which involves two main characters from the story. If you have not read "Reawakened", this may not make much sense to you.For those of you who have, then you're in for a treat! This is a very naughty, very indulgent story involving Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nyla Xemo. The setup: with a week's sabbatical on deck, Kenobi decides to spend his time on Takodana to visit Nyla after many, many months of not seeing her. While there, the pair devise a plan....and what happens next is equal parts fluff, sex, and plenty of Jedi rule-bending. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> Dare I say -- I have missed Obi-Wan and Nyla. I really did. So...I decided to invent a way to bring them back together for some much needed alone-time together (and who doesn't want to see Kenobi get more sexy-time with his lady, hmm?)
> 
> Be forewarned: this story is COMPLETELY self-indulgent, light on plot but heavy on lust: and I hope you all enjoy it.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Nyla and Obi-Wan both sucked in a deep gulp of air as they splashed through the surface of the lake. The cold water had stolen the air from their lungs when they dove in, delivering a chilled shock to their bodies. Now their gasps turned to laughter, echoing through the forest surrounding them. 

"You neglected to tell me how utterly cold the lakes of Takodana were!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, treading next to her. 

"I prefer to think of it as _refreshing_ , rather than cold.” Nyla flicked water at him with her fingers, causing him to return her joke with the sideways grin she so loved. And oh, how she missed seeing it. It was the first time in several long months that they'd been able to spend time together. Obi-Wan's last assignment had been a lengthy one, requiring he and Anakin to help with Onderon's refugee relief efforts. Nyla had paid attention to what little information she received via holonet; fearing the worst but hoping for the best. When the mission had come to a mostly-positive close, Obi-Wan had been granted a week sabbatical....and Takodana was his first stop. 

He dove beneath the water, disappearing from sight. Nyla waited, spinning in place as she continued to tread. When Obi-Wan resurfaced, he was behind her. She felt his arms tighten about her waist, and then she was being drug back under the water with him. 

Their playfulness carried on like this for some time once their bodies adjusted to the temperature of the water. With the sun high in the sky and the usual humidity in the air, the lake began to feel heavenly to them. Nyla kicked back and floated with her face to the sun, letting the warmth pour over her as water lapped against her skin. When she looked beside her, Obi-Wan had just surfaced. With both hands he smoothed back his soaked hair, which appeared even darker than usual when it was wet. As he shook it out, some of the volume came back, but Nyla felt the urge to help fluff it even further. Spiky pieces stuck up here and there, giving him a bit of boyish charm. 

"Lake water looks good on you, Master Kenobi” she toyed. Referring to Obi-Wan by his title almost always ensured a rise out of him. This time was no exception. 

He smirked, the blue of his eyes in close competition with the water. "When compared to you, though? His brow lifted, acknowledging the suit Nyla wore. "Not even close." 

Nyla smiled proudly. She'd chosen this particular suit on purpose; a simple black one-piece that bordered somewhere between utilitarian and seductive. It had a high collar and sharp angles around the shoulders, yet had the sides were cut away to reveal much of her waist (a feature of hers that had become a personal weakness of Obi-Wan's). The style had drawn her to it when she first saw it on her travels and she knew the feminine accents were sure to challenge her loyal Jedi. The way he already struggled to divert his eyes from the deep V at the neckline delighted her to no end. 

In fact, Nyla was feeling proud for many reasons. Obi-Wan had been the one to suggest going for a swim, which was a welcomed surprise. She was more than willing to make it happen, especially since she had always dreamt of sharing a moment like this with him. To see Obi-Wan relax and really let go was all she ever wanted. It was what he deserved. Getting to see it happen made Nyla feel like she was witnessing something no one else got to; a secret side of Obi-Wan Kenobi that stayed hidden except for when he was with her. To say she felt lucky was an understatement. 

As the sun dipped lower on the horizon, they decided to spend the last few hours of the day on the shore. Takodana’s sunset boasted colors most other planets in the galaxy didn’t get, due in part to the unique layers of the planet’s atmosphere. The result were streaks of brilliant purples and greens and blues would paint the evening sky on any given evening. In the short time that Obi-Wan and Nyla had known one another and spent time together on her home planet, Obi-Wan had made mention of how he loved the planet's sunsets. Now that he was back, Nyla intended on gifting him another chance of watching one. 

She spread a large blanket out in front of her, covering the stony lakefront. She took a heavy seat and exhaled, letting the sun warm her to the bone. Her hair was done up in a tight top-knot, which she unwound and let fall about her shoulders. As she unraveled her dark hair, she watched Obi-Wan emerged from the lake, her gaze lingering on the lean lines of his bare torso. She silently thanked each water droplet for drawing her attention down the pane of his abs to the curve of muscles that disappeared to more enticing locations beneath his shorts. 

“So…” Nyla began, unwillingly pulling her eyes away from his body as he neared, "what will you do with your week of freedom?" 

"Spend it with you, of course." He took a seat beside her and smiled. "If you'll have me." 

"The whole time?!?" 

The corner of his mouth turned upwards. "Why wouldn't I?" He slipped a hand beneath her hair and cupped the back of her neck, drawing her mouth to his. Nyla had almost forgotten how easily Obi-Wan's kiss made her heart race. Their time apart made her feel a little shy in his presence, as though their lips had not done this before. For a brief moment, Nyla actually felt bashful, though she didn’t dare show it. 

When Obi-Wan pulled back, his eyes stayed centered on hers. "I have a proposition for you." 

"A proposition?" she repeated, still flushed from his kiss. “Do I even dare ask?" 

He gave her a wry smile. "Have you heard of the luxury resort that was constructed on Hoth?" 

"A _luxury_ resort?” She tried not to laugh. "On _Hoth?_ " 

"I agree, their choice in location is questionable...though it sounds like it is quite the sanctuary for dignitaries and common folk alike." Obi-Wan shrugged a shoulder, water still dripping from his hair. "Could be fun to try?" 

Nyla considered for a moment that Obi-Wan had lost his mind. Such resorts within the galaxy had a reputation of harboring underground pleasure-seekers. Most of the clientele were wealthy, though individuals with a knack for gambling would spend their winnings on a chance to experience the adult playground atmosphere resorts of this type bragged about. For Nyla, the combination of a resolute Jedi visiting a resort built for pleasure and escape seemed amusingly dichotomous to her. However...the longer she considered it, the more potential she saw in the idea. 

" _Okay_...." she said cautiously. "I'm on board, but you have to answer one question." 

Obi-Wan tilted his chin. "Hmm?" 

"What made you consider this....resort.....with me?" 

His expression became one of amusement. "If a Jedi is going to spend his sabbatical bending the rules, wouldn’t he want to ensure he did so with the only person worth bending them for?" He gave her another kiss, emphasizing his point. "Like I said: it _could_ be fun." 

Obi-Wan’s words and confidence were a powerful duo. For as headstrong as Nyla was, she found herself powerless against the combination. "So we travel to Hoth" she said, "we stay at this place, and...what did you say? _Bend the rules_?" 

He nodded, as if her suggestion was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Nyla sized him up. "Just how far does a dutiful Jedi bend in such situations?" 

Obi-Wan's smirk grew tenfold. "That all depends on how far _you_ can bend." 

The knowing look in his eyes made Nyla's body instantly warm. She leaned into him, keeping her mouth just a whisper away from his. "Alright, Kenobi. I'll bend the rules with you." 

"I was hoping you'd say that" he breathed, and then their mouths connected once more. 

  


* * *

  


Nyla had never been to Hoth, though she'd been to Pantora many times as a padawan, which was the closest ice planet she could use as a comparison to Hoth. Even so, the planet's extreme climate came as more of a shock to her than she ever expected. Yet, when Obi-Wan said she would need her heaviest, thickest winter coat, she was hesitant to believe him. As such, they both donned giant puffy jackets that zipped up to their necks, their hoods lined with heavy fur and pulled tight about their faces. Obi-Wan gave Nyla a pair of goggles to wear in the event of a snowstorm, which was almost a guarantee on the remote ice-planet. 

She was finding out that this trip, and this entire idea of his, was going to be a major learning experience for her in many, many ways. 

They flew to Hoth on Obi-Wan's ship, their coordinates set for the aerial base constructed just for the private resort. A sweeping white landscape greeted them, but as they flew further into the atmosphere, Nyla noticed patches of brilliant blue-green hues peeking out of various glaciers. Massive ice caves windswept with snow passed them by as the neared the surface, the engines of Obi-Wan's ship causing swirling white clouds in their wake. The monotony of the planet's surface was much more detailed than it first appeared from the vastness of space, and Nyla found herself taking an immediate liking to its uniqueness. 

The base itself was several klicks from the resort; the first of many layers of anonymity offered to its guests. As Obi-Wan and Nyla landed, they were welcomed by the voice of a droid, informing them their flight logs were going to be encrypted and kept private. An enclosed, clear walkway tunnel gave protection from the swirling winds and blowing snow beyond as Obi-Wan and Nyla moved from the base to a small reception building. There, they were escorted through the check-in process. They were assigned a guest number, which would then be connected back to their personal encrypted account. Henceforth, they'd be referred to by this number, not by name or rank or title. 

_No wonder he was interested in coming here,_ Nyla thought as they went through the check-in procedures. She knew Obi-Wan sought privacy, given his rank. So far, it appeared the resort provided that and more. The level of obscurity they were taking lead her to wonder what kind of sanctuary awaited them. 

_It must offer quite the array of pleasures,_ she considered with excitement. Through her goggles, Nyla made eye contact with Obi-Wan. He must have sensed her intrigued, as he gave her a tiny smirk in return. The massive hood and goggles hid much of his handsome features, but it did little to dull the fact he was clearly beaming over what adventure awaited them. 

Following their check-in, they were ushered to a private, enclosed gondola that would bring them in to the resort. The walls were made of some sort of impenetrable glass, offering a 360 degree view of the spectacular winterscape. Despite their heavy clothing and the warmth inside the gondola car, the pair could still feel Hoth's invasive chill all about them. Winds lashed at them from the outside, creating a frosted border along each wall of the car. 

Obi-Wan leaned into Nyla with a little nudge. "Already feeling cozy?" 

"Yes, but....I feel like a Wampa in all these clothes" she replied, holding up her hands covered by large mittens. "I hope the resort has a state-of-the-art heating system." 

"I think we'll both be pleasantly surprised" said Obi-Wan. He gazed out the window as a strong gust of wind blew ice and snow against the glass. "I hope." 

Both Obi-Wan and Nyla discovered that 'pleasantly surprised' didn't even begin to cover it. When the gondola crested a small hill, their view gave way to a descending white valley. Nestled in the rolling hills covered in snow stood the handsome resort, as tall as a castle and as wide as a small starcruiser. The exterior was made of a type of moonstone, giving the structure an opalescence that made its grandeur even more dazzling to the eye. It was beautiful, to say the least, but the closer Obi-Wan and Nyla got to the resort, the more their intrigue grew. There was no telling how many guests it held, or who those guests were, or what they were doing inside. It merely sparkled like a giant on the wintry landscape, inviting them in and enticing them with potential. 

Their gondola car came to a swinging halt at a covered platform. The doors slid apart, allowing Obi-Wan and Nyla to disembark. They found themselves wandering into a lavish foyer, where a pair of scantly-dressed servant droids welcomed them and offered to take their baggage. 

"Welcome" said one of the droids. Her mechanical female voice had been noticeably programmed to sound smoother than normal. "May you find rest, relaxation, and romance within our great sanctuary. Right this way, please." 

Nyla and Obi-Wan exchanged a quick glance as they followed the droid further into the lobby. They entered through a series of doors that slid open in welcoming, and then promptly closed behind. The Jedi-sense within Nyla seemed awake now, as any other setting that had _that_ many doorways almost always led to a trap. _Old habits die hard, I suppose,_ she thought with a smirk. 

Next to her, Obi-Wan's eyes shone brightly in the light of the new hallway they had entered. When the last of the doors sliding shut behind them, he leaned into her ear. "I think we're about to see what this place is finally all about.” 

Their droid escort came to a halt at a handsome wooden doorway, to which she motioned with her arm. "Here are the quarters assigned to you for your stay." She clasped her fingers together and smiled. "I assure you, you will find many comforts here, as well as throughout the rest of the sanctuary. Please take a look around and delight in any desire that fancies you." She withdrew two flat, square key cards and handed them to Obi-Wan and Nyla. "Merely swipe your key to unlock any of the fantasies you'd like to participate in. Enjoy your stay." 

With this, she bowed, then floated back down the hall and out of sight beyond the doors. 

Nyla and Obi-Wan stared down at their key cards. 

"Fantasies?" she asked, flipping the card over in her hands curiously. She glanced up to see Obi-Wan grinning like a naughty child. 

"You said you wanted to bend the rules with me" he teased. With a flick of his hand, he inserted the key card into a small gap within the door and unlocked it. Their private quarters were then revealed to them. 

"Oh my...." Nyla uttered, her eyes going wide. Upon entering, the first thing that struct her was the dark styling of the room: dark wood floors, dark satin bed linens, dark window coverings: all fashioned in a rich, deep shade of navy blue that appeared almost black. The dim light of dozens of candles flickered here and there within the room, further enhancing its provocative allure. 

Obi-Wan was briefly speechless. He removed his hat and goggles, eyes still large and round as he gazed about their private space. “Seems comfortable?” 

Nyla passed a smirk at him. She went to a nearby table where a bottle of something intensely red sat, along with two crystal flutes. She waved him over. “Obi…” 

He came and stood next to her, looking over her shoulder as she lifted a small white card from the table. “What is it?” 

She flipping the card open to inspect. _“Dear Guests”_ she read aloud, _“Welcome to Hoth: home of the galaxy’s newest luxury pleasure resort. Our mission is to satisfy all your wildest cravings.”_

Their eyes met. 

“What do you suppose that means?” Obi-Wan joked, which earned him an elbow in the side. 

Nyla continued: “ _Please locate the holoboard on the bedside table. There you will find a list of what is available within our fine establishment. Choose as many or as few fantasies as you like from the list, and follow the instructions on where inside the resort you will find what you’ve chosen.”_

Obi-Wan barely had time to speak before Nyla was on the move. She found the small holoboard next to the bed and switched it on. The panel glowed to life, displaying a lengthy list of every guilty pleasure imaginable. 

“Good gods, there’s one of everything on here!” she uttered. She handed the holoboard to Obi-Wan so he could take a look. His eyes grew as large as hers did when he saw the list. 

“We might not just bend the rules of the Code” Obi-Wan said, his gaze locked on the list, "we might break them all together.” 

Nyla started to giggle softly. She thought of the strict rules of the Jedi, rules she followed herself for so very long, and thought of their presence in this new place. Images of low-down smugglers and dirty gamblers and wealthy traders floated through her mind’s eye. In complete honesty: her and Obi-Wan had no place amongst them. But here they stood, in a room built for pleasure within an entire resort built on fantasy. 

“Tell me something, Obi-Wan.” She removed her hat, goggles, and gloves and placed them on the bed beside her. “For a faithful, devoted Jedi such as yourself…how does being here make you feel?” She took the holoboard from his hands and set it on the bed as well. 

Obi-Wan watched as she then slipped her winter coat over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m on a much needed sabbatical, granted by the Council themselves. I’m free to use this week however I choose.” 

“Which way will you choose first?” Her green eyes smiled at him as her hands went to his zipper, working it slowly down his body. “I already have a few ideas.” 

“From the list?” 

“Mmm hmmm.” 

“Which delighted your fancy first, my dear?” He couldn’t help but smirk in using the servant droid’s own words, despite how silly they sounded. 

“Personally, I could stay here all day and be perfectly content” Nyla replied. Looking at Obi-Wan out of his puffy coat and in his non-Jedi attire, which consisted of mainly his compression wear, she wasn’t about to complain. Any time his body was outlined by the stretchy black material made her want to compulsively touch each line the fabric highlighted, but she resisted. On this trip, at the very least, she’d have plenty of time for that. 

“But….?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, feeling rather complimented by the way Nyla was staring at him. 

_“_ But I think we should work up to the good stuff…” She ran her hands upwards along the muscles of his chest. “You know, go slow first. We’re new to this sort of thing.” 

“This sort of _thing?_ ” he repeated. 

“All this indulging in fantasies and cravings and whatever else they want to call it.” Her hands landed lightly on the sides of Obi-Wan’s neck. “So for my first choice, I say we try Burlesque Room.” 

Obi-Wan liked the sound of that. He also very much liked the way Nyla’s body was pressing against his as she pulled him closer, his groin tightening at her touch. “I assume I get to make the following choice?” 

“Of course. We’ll take turns.” She brushed her lips against his ever so softly. “And I have just the thing to wear.” She lifted one finger as she pulled away. “Give me a few moments?” 

“Take as long as you need.” He watched as Nyla gathered her bag and headed to the refresher. When he heard the door slide to a close behind her, he exhaled heavily. Unlike anyone in his past, Obi-Wan struggled the most with Nyla. She continued to test his resolve, as she had since the moment he met her. The worst part was: he didn't know what they were to one another. There wasn't a real classification for the type of relationship they had. Obi-Wan knew Nyla was more his equal than anything else, which had drawn him to her even moreso than her natural beauty and allure. Still, they weren't officially _together,_ in that sense. They couldn't be. And though neither spoke of it much, Obi-Wan had struggled when Nyla left the Order. She returned to her solitary life just as he returned to his, both with responsibility that kept them from one another. But the fact remained: Obi-Wan missed her. He missed her presence in Coruscant, his place by her side out on the battlefield, but perhaps most of all, Obi-Wan missed having someone who understood him. Anakin's support was different, and he was grateful for such a loyal friend and apprentice, but Nyla _truly_ understood him. 

Following Nyla's leave, he did his best to remain in her life and she had returned those efforts. A trip like this was what each of them needed, but it left Obi-Wan fearful he'd want more. What if the few times they visited with one another would soon prove to not be enough? 

With a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed, mulling over his emotions as they stirred to life. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his energy on them, but the sound of the refresher door opening brought him back to the present moment. When he saw Nyla emerge, his eyes widened as he stood. "Nyla..." 

She came out in an form-fitting emerald green dress, the length of which fell to the floor. The color complimented the stunning shade of her eyes, drawing Obi-Wan's attention like a magnet. "Is it too much?" she asked. 

He blinked, trying to formulate words. "N-no...no, not at all." His eyes fell to the slit along the side of the dress that led up to her hip, his eyes traveling further upwards to the curved neckline that bared one of her slim shoulders and arm. "I just....I've never seen you--" 

"--Like this?" she finished with a laugh. "I know. I bought it kind of on a whim." She glanced down at the fabric, smoothing her hands over it. It was a bit much for _her_ , but Nyla couldn't pass it up when she saw it. When she purchased it, she hoped that one day she would be able to wear it with Obi-Wan. He'd seen her dirty, he'd seen her bloody and exhausted, and he'd seen her at her lowest point in life. Because of this, Nyla thought Obi-Wan deserved to see her all cleaned up. The hungry look in his eyes made it all worth it. 

Taking her by the waist with one hand, Obi-Wan pulled Nyla into him. "I don't believe I tell you this enough, but you are an absolutely stunning woman, Nyla." 

She smiled up at him. "That's just the dress talking." 

"It's not. You've always been stunning." He dipped his head and kissed her. "Wherever did you find a dress like this?" 

Nyla glanced away guiltily. "Bespin..." 

Both of Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. " _Cloud City?_ " When Nyla nodded, he exhaled a small laugh. "You went to Cloud City? When!?" 

"After Coruscant" she said, chancing a glance his way. The rest of that sentence didn't need spoken; they both knew the event she spoke of. Now she noticed Obi-Wan was staring at her in a way that caused her to wonder if he was angry. "Why do you ask?" 

He broke their embrace, shaking his head. "No reason, really. I just wasn't expecting to hear that." Somewhere in his chest he felt an unfamiliar twinge of worry crop up...or was it jealousy?...no, certainly not jealousy....but concern filled his mind. Unfortunately, his face gave him away, judging by the way Nyla was looking at him. 

"Obi?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You can't hide your energy from me." Her hands went to her hips as her gaze sharpened. "You don't have to feel that way. You know my feelings for you." 

That's why she was such a challenge. The fact that Obi-Wan even allowed a minuscule amount of doubt to show was a weakness he still couldn't forgive himself for, but when it came to Nyla..... 

His eyes cooled as her hands cupped the sides of his face. 

"I only went to get away from everything" she told him. "I cried. I partook in libations. I bought a dress in hopes I could wear it for you, not for anyone else. That's all I did." 

Obi-Wan clasped his hands over hers and smiled. "I feel silly" he admitted. 

"Don't." She stood on her toes so her mouth could reach his, letting her kiss linger longer than any of the previous ones. She craved him more than she was letting on, but delayed gratification was something she needed to exercise more often with him. "Let's just enjoy ourselves and not think so much, okay?" She tapped a finger lightly on his temple. 

"You do recall what happened the last time you chose to forgo thinking and just felt through something?" He knew all too well Nyla understood what he was referring to, he just wanted to remind her of their first night together. It must have worked; Nyla didn't blush easily...but she was blushing now. 

"I hope you brought a change of clothes" she teased, glancing over his compressionwear. The last thing she needed was to get flustered and they never made it out of the room. 

"Oh, I did." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I think you'll be pleased with what I've got in store." 

He took leave of her as Nyla stood watching after him proudly. She glanced sideways at the bottle of wine on the table, considering pouring herself a glass ahead of their first adventure. She remembered her thoughts on delayed gratification and decided to dismiss them. She poured herself a glass, and poured one for Obi-Wan. 

_To whatever awaits us on Hoth_ , she thought with amusement, then downed the wine in one long swig. 

  


* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

Arm in arm, Obi-Wan and Nyla swiped their key cards to the room labeled "Burlesque Fantasy" and entered into a world of black, red, leather, and lace. Twi'lek women danced in golden cages high above a wide seating area full of cushioned chairs. Seductive music streamed from an unknown source, giving the gyrating Twi'leks their rhythm as they performed. Their lekku were decorated in leather and lace to match their revealing outfits, highlighting the curves their species were known for. Some dancers worked their magic outside of cages, giving private dances to anyone who offered the right amount of credits. Here and there throughout the spacious room were any given type of character, hidden in shadows, staring up as one of the dancers enticed them with the movement of their bodies. 

It was quite a bit to take in at first for Nyla and Obi-Wan. They stood there mesmerized by the activity within the club, hesitating to take it all in before selecting a table for themselves. 

"Well" Nyla said, leaning into Obi-Wan. "Do you prefer your Twi'lek in or out of a cage?" 

Obi-Wan hardly enjoyed the idea of anyone in a cage, but he had to remind himself it was all part of the scene. "Let's find a table where they're not locked in something, shall we?" 

Nyla approved, so she lead the way. With her in her green dress alongside Obi-Wan, who was now dressed in an all-black ensemble that included a black suitcoat, shirt, and pants, they made quite the entrance. Many heads turned their direction as they passed by, a few even stopped watching the dancers in order to admire Nyla. She tried to ignore their thirsty glances and instead, tightened her arm about Obi-Wan's. 

"I believe a drink is in order" she mentioned as he offered her a seat. Nearby, a yellow-skinned Twi'lek spun down a bronze pole, her lekku twirling behind. “In fact, make that _two_." 

"Whatever you desire" said Obi-Wan, nuzzling his nose against the curve of her neck. "I'll see what the bar has to offer." He gently nibbled at the exposed skin before leaving her. 

She brought a hand up to the spot where Obi-Wan's mouth had been, her eyes following him as he crossed the length of the room. She marveled at how different he looked now that he was out of his Jedi robes. He appeared dignified in darker shades; more refined than the creams and browns she was so used to seeing him in. Nyla was actually surprised Obi-Wan possessed a suit like this, but she was glad he did. For all she knew, he borrowed it from Anakin. 

"Hey sweet thing" came a voice from behind. "My, don't you look awfully pretty in that dress!" 

Nyla turned to see one of the Twi'lek dancers leaning into her space, her eyes flirting with her as she took the empty seat next to her. "Oh, uh...thank you. That's very kind of you." 

The woman placed a hand under her chin, eyeing Nyla more closely. "You here alone?" 

Nyla glanced towards the bar where Obi-Wan stood. "I'm actually with my..." _My who? Friend? Boyfriend?_ "...my, uh..." 

The Twi'lek seemed to read between the lines. "I gotchya, hun. I won't tell." She winked at her. "This your first time here?" 

"Is it that obvious?" Nyla said with a nervous laugh. "What can I say? We work a lot. Hard to get away sometimes." 

"That's why we're here" she purred. Her hand touched Nyla lightly on the thigh, giving her a look that would have been more fitting in the bedroom. "Does your beau need a little attention?" 

_Not by you_ , Nyla thought, biting her tongue. "What kind of attention?" she asked, playing dumb. 

The woman stood to her full height in front of Nyla, displaying all the curves her sheer lace bodysuit put on display. "I have a few moves he may enjoy. By the time I'm done with him, I'll leave him aching for you." 

_As if he needs you to do that_ . Nyla smiled through clenched teeth. _This is all for fun. It's just for fun. I need to learn to relax._

"Oh, well if it isn't Handsome Himself" the dancer said, standing at attention. 

Obi-Wan weaved through some nearby tables, balancing two martini glasses in his hands. When he saw Nyla with one of the Twi'lek dancers, he halted. "Am I interrupting something?" 

Nyla stood up. "Not at all." She claimed her drink and motioned towards her new friend. "She's offered to dance for you." 

"For _me?"_ Obi-Wan's eyes flitted between the women. "Nyla, really, that's unnecessary..." 

"Oh no, I insist." She took Obi-Wan's glass from him and smiled. "She promises it will be a good time." Within her mind, she spoke to Obi-Wan through their Force bond: _We're bending the rules, right?_ His blue eyes stared back at her, unable to argue. _So just have fun. I'll be right here watching._

The blue-skinned Twi'lek wasted no time, pushing Obi-Wan back into one of the nearby cushioned chairs. His eyes looked to Nyla for rescue, but Nyla merely motioned for him to enjoy as she settled in at their table. She made sure to face Obi-Wan so she could watch all of his facial expressions. If they were going to do this, then they needed to commit to this together. Her commitment this round was watching an exotic dancer with twice the curves she had grind against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s commitment was to sit there and take it. 

Nyla could tell he was uncomfortable. As she slipped down into her deeply cushioned seat, martini glass poised near her mouth, she watched as Obi-Wan sat stone-still beneath the gyrating Twi’lek. At first, she danced while facing him, trying to make eye contact as she ground her hips against his. Nyla shook her head, trying to hold back a smirk. Obi-Wan refused to look at the dancer. Instead, he stared at Nyla with a glint in his eye that warned of revenge for making him sit through a lap dance. 

_You can get up right now if you want,_ Nyla spoke through the Force. She smiled against her glass as she took a sip, never removing her gaze from his. 

Obi-Wan threatened her with a flick of his eyebrow. The dancer then tilted his head backwards as she ran her hands through his hair, yanking on the thickness of it as she pressed herself into him more. With her free hand, she worked open the top few buttons of his shirt. 

Nyla took another drink; a longer one, this time. She needed to feel the burn down her throat to get through the rest of this. 

As the Twi’lek spun around and Obi-Wan’s head shot up again, his hair was a wild mess. His eyes followed her body as she pressed her back into him, dragging her lekku down his chest while her hand moved into his lap. When Nyla saw Obi-Wan’s eyes close and his mouth open, she bit the rim of her glass with mounting envy. 

_It’s all in good fun._

_Need to relax._

_Doesn’t matter that her chest is four times the size of mine…_

Obi-Wan could sense Nyla’s growing discomfort. Her emotions were so easy to feel, and their connection made it all the more easy to distinguish when she was upset from when she was happy. Despite the very apt hand working his lap, Obi-Wan could only focus now on the envious ripple he felt through his and Nyla’s bond. 

_Nyla…_

Her eyes lifted from her drink, acknowledging him. 

_I don’t want her._ He tried to smile, though part of his face was hidden by the Twi’lek’s body, still rolling her hips over his. _Only you._ He was relieved to see the fire in her eyes begin to fade. _All in good fun, right?_

She nodded, then drained the remainder of her drink. 

The Twi’lek dancer was beautiful, as most female Twi’leks were, but Obi-Wan had no interest in the emptiness of the act taking place. Physical attributes were one thing, but substance was a whole other story; one he much preferred over the former. As politely as he could, he placed his hands on the dancer’s waist and lifted her from his lap. “I’m sorry to interrupt your fine work, but I think we’ll be moving on now." He stood up, hoping the darkness within the club would conceal the bulge in his pants. 

The Twi’lek looked between he and Nyla, her face full of shock. “I’m sorry? Was it not good?” 

“Oh, no” Obi-Wan replied, "No, no…it was good! _Very_ good—“ He stopped when Nyla gave him a side-eye. “I mean, you're really quite talented and all, but—“ 

“—We just want to explore other rooms within the resort” Nyla finished, handing the girl a fistful of credits. “Keep the change.” 

Obi-Wan slung his arm around Nyla’s neck, hugging her close as they walked away. He glanced back at the Twi’lek, who stood there as stunned as ever, staring down at the credits in her hand. “I don’t suppose she’s ever had a client walk away before?” 

Nyla patted his stomach. “We’re bending all kinds of rules, aren’t we?” She glanced up at him and smiled. 

They left the club, exiting into the hallway through a different set of doors than where they came in. When Nyla realized they were alone, she shoved Obi-Wan against the wall as her mouth locked on to his. Anger filled her for having been jealous of the dancer, and she wanted to erase the fact that she'd felt that way. And thought she didn't need to, Nyla also wanted to remind Obi-Wan just who held the key to his heart better than anyone. 

As their breathing increased, so did their desire, but Obi-Wan was well ahead of Nyla in that department. In one swift movement, he spun her around and pinned her hips against the wall with his own. “You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself in there” Obi-Wan teased. 

Nyla felt his breath against her skin as he peppered kisses down to the delicate hollow of her neck. “I wasn’t the only one who seemed to be having a good time.” She went to slide her hands down to the buckle of his belt, but Obi-Wan grabbed her wrists. 

His mouth formed a devious smile. “Ah-ah-ahhh, not so fast.” He brought her hands next to her shoulders and laced his fingers with hers. “We’re building up slowly, remember?” 

Nyla felt the heat of his desire as he pressed himself against her even harder. She closed her eyes, exhaling a soft moan when she felt him kiss just below her ear. 

He smiled against her skin. “Your weak spot…” 

"You know them all" Nyla answered mindlessly. She felt dizzy with desire, her focus honed in on the way Obi-Wan was kissing her neck, torturing her with the knowledge he had of her own body. “Are you going to choose another fantasy” she whispered as their gazes met, “or are you going to tease me all night in this hallway?” 

This garnered a smirk from Obi-Wan, and he reluctantly released her. “You’ll find that my choice will be just another extension of what’s happening here.” 

“I would only hope so.” 

How Obi-Wan adored this woman. Beautiful, vivacious, stimulating…in so many ways. It took more than mere self-control to back away from the softness of her body and the thick lust between them. He smiled and motioned to the small handbag she carried. “You have the holoboard?” 

Nyla brought it forth and handed it to him. Obi-Wan quickly found the choice that had caught his eye first when they were back in their room, selecting it from the list but keeping it a secret from Nyla. The location of the room was then displayed on the board, which he read and committed to memory. 

“All set” he said, handing it back to her. “Shall we?” 

Nyla linked her arm in his. “Are you going to tell me what adventure you’ve chosen for us?” 

Obi-Wan weighed the decision over in his mind for only a moment before deciding to leave it as a surprise. Nyla seemed slightly disappointed by this, but he could sense her excitement building. Whatever blip of jealousy she’d felt in the Burlesque Room was swiftly dissipating, and for this he was most pleased. 

They passed through several more hallways of the resort, each as elaborate as the next. No matter where they walked, Obi-Wan and Nyla rarely encountered anyone else. Whatever was going on beyond the doorways they passed must have been good. 

Arriving at their destination, Obi-Wan swiped his card and the door slid open. “After you” he gestured. 

Nyla’s breath hung in her chest as she took a look around, Obi-Wan’s choice becoming evident right away. “A spa?” she asked. 

“Complete with couple’s massages” he answered with a grin. “Something we can do together.” 

She admired Obi-Wan's reverie for wanting to keep them together. So far, she fully approved of his selection. Though it did make her wonder if he considered them a real ‘couple’, or if he merely speaking of them as such for the sake of their trip? 

The question hung heavy in Nyla's mind as a small servant droid fluttered forward, hovering in the air before them. “Welcome to the Hoth Spa and Retreat Center” it said. “Have you made your selection of treatment before arriving?” 

“Yes, under Guest Number 3437?” said Obi-Wan. 

The droid checked a small device it wore on its robotic arm and gave a nod. “Yes, a couple’s massage. Please, take the hallway to the left, choosing the first door you come to. We ask that you remove all clothing prior to the massage. Robes are provided within the room, if you like. Press the button on your tables when you are ready for our droids to enter and begin.” 

“Thank you” they replied, then headed for their instructed hallway. 

Nyla smirked at Obi-Wan. “Please remove all clothing, huh?” 

“A formality, I’m sure” he said with a wink. 

They came to the room where their massage would take place, staring in wonder at the impeccably styled decor within. Shades of cool blues and pale greens gave an instant feel of serenity. Tall fronds stood in each corner of the room, adding to the natural feel about them. The lights were low, and soft music streamed from the ceiling. At the far reach of the room was a private shower, with glass walls and a number of shower heads. A thin curl of smoke rose from a pot near their tables, adding a scent of something strange but calming to the setting. 

“I love this” Nyla said, setting her clutch on a sideboard table. “My mind feels clear already.” 

“It’s why I chose it” Obi-Wan replied, standing behind her. He slid his hands along her shoulders down to her waist, gripping gently. “I know how much you love natural and pure settings. Plus, with how tense you were in the last room, I figured this was needed.” 

Nyla laughed. “ _Tense_? Please, Obi.” 

“Was I imagining it?” 

“Yes.” 

“So you weren’t feeling even slightly upset?” He moved her hair over to one side and kissed her neck. “I must be losing my touch with reading your energy.” 

Nyla knew Obi-Wan was right, so she didn’t bother to even argue. Besides, his hands were working the zipper on the back of her dress downwards now, keeping her attention focused on his movements rather than his words. 

“May I do the honors?” he asked as the zipper reached its end. “Though I hate to see this beautiful dress off of you…” 

“I think it may look better on the floor anyway” she teased. Turning, she faced Obi-Wan and held his gaze as he peeled the fabric away from her body. His eyes eventually lowered to the black undergarments she wore beneath, neither of which used all that much fabric in the first place. Nyla saw him swallow hard, which brought a subtle but proud smile to her face. "The droid said _all_ clothing” she uttered, eyeing him smartly. In their short history together, Obi-Wan had never been the bodice-wripping type. He’d always treated her with respect, unwrapping her like a present he wasn’t supposed to see but was dying to open. Any encouragement Nyla gave him usually pushed whatever small reservation he had to the side, allowing him the permission he never asked for but nonetheless sought. 

Now, however, Obi-Wan wasted no time in undoing her bra and removing her panties. His hands were steady and smooth, and there was a newfound hunger in his eyes. He knelt before her, hooking his fingers beneath the band and slid the fabric down her thighs. Nyla felt the hair of his beard tickle her skin, igniting sparks all the way up her spine. She sunk her hands into his hair as she felt him kiss her thighs, coming close to her core but passing it by as he stood, his mouth finding hers in a passionate embrace. 

“You _tease”_ she said, her breath heavy between kisses. Her fingers wound his shirt into a tight grip, pulling him into her as they backed into one of the massage tables. They nearly forgot their purpose in being there as their passion grew. It was Nyla who backed away, flushed and out of breath. “The massage….” 

“Right." Obi-Wan exhaled regrettably. “The massage.” 

Nyla took no time in removing Obi-Wan’s layers. Whatever care he’d taken with her, she promptly made up for: slipping his belt off with a snap, gripping his pants as she moved them over the curve of his backside and onto the floor. He stepped out of them, his eyelids heavy as he watched her hands undo the buttons the Twi’lek hadn’t already undone. Nyla briefly looked up at him, seeing a tiny smile play over his mouth as she removed his shirt. His perfectly tapered body stood bare before her; and though she’d seen it a dozen times before, she would never truly lose the breathless way she always viewed him when he was naked. Her fingers lightly played over each of the scars on his torso, admiring them for the story they told but also looking upon them with sadness. The man had sustained more than he let on. 

“Hey” Obi-Wan said, tipping her chin so her eyes met his. 

He always read her so well. “I know…I just….” 

“How many times must you see them before you’re used to them?” 

“I may never” she replied. Her eyes lowered to his strong torso and one of the larger scars that spread over his oblique. They didn’t seem to bother Obi-Wan as much as they bothered her, so Nyla let it go. She had to; it seemed other areas of his body were responding to her touch much faster than expected. “Perhaps we should call the droids?” 

Obi-Wan gave a understanding nod. “I think you’re right.” 

They got settled beneath the blankets on their respective tables, lying on their stomachs to start. A few moments after Obi-Wan pressed the ‘ready’ button, two droids appeared. They spoke not a word, but began the process of readying oils and stones and hot towels to use during the session. 

Because their tables were side-by-side, Obi-Wan and Nyla could easily talk to one another without ever raising their voices above a whisper. They lay with their faces towards each other as the droids worked the muscles of their backs, each reveling in the other as relaxation finally took hold. 

“This is the greatest idea you’ve ever had yet, Obi-Wan” Nyla muttered, eyes closed as her droid massaged her low back. 

Obi-Wan was feeling just as good. His tired shoulders and arms were getting the full treatment, complete with some sort of oil that had a captivating scent that awoke all of his senses. Just like the previous room they’d been in, the spa had also been created to awaken desire, amongst other sensations. Obi-Wan could feel it, not just because of the massage. Whatever aromatherapy was being used on he and Nyla was working miracles. He could tell it had an effect on Nyla just by the way she was looking at him. Her dark hair was slightly oily now from the droids work, falling in pieces about her face and eyes. She smiled at him, then uttered a soft moan as her droid hit a knot somewhere on her back. 

“Good?” he asked with a smirk. 

Nyla’s eyes fluttered open. “Better than good.” 

Obi-Wan enjoyed seeing her like this. He extended his arm over to Nyla’s table and motioned for her hand. She clasped hers in his, and he gave her a squeeze. They lay like this for a while as the droids continued. Obi-Wan was feeling loose and soothed, but other parts of his body refused to relax. Finally, he could take it no more. “Excuse me?” he said to the droids. 

The one that had been working on him came to stand before him. “Yes, sir?” 

“That’ll be all for now. You’re excused.” 

The droid bowed. “Thank you. Please use the button if you would like us to return.” 

Both droids took leave of them, disappearing through the door from which they came. Now that they were alone once more, Obi-Wan stood up from his table. “Come with me.” 

Nyla tilted her head curiously, wondering what he was up to as she rose. Her body was slick from the massage oil, as was Obi-Wan’s when he took her by the hand. He led her to the shower at the other end of the room, turned on the jets, and pulled her inside with him. No words were exchanged as their mouths joined, resuming the passion they had started when undressing one another. 

Obi-Wan pressed Nyla back against one of the glass walls, water streaming down their bodies making them even slicker than before. With both hands, he gripped behind her knees, lifting them around his waist. Nyla held him tight between her, feeling the level of his arousal pressing against her. She watched breathlessly as Obi-Wan’s eyes studied hers with silent intensity, water dripping down his hair and face. It reminded her of the lake and how effortlessly the water seemed to enhance his features. She felt him line himself up with her body and she closed her eyes in anticipation. In one smooth thrust he was inside her, and Nyla failed at stifling a gasp. She held on to his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back rippling beneath her touch as he moved inside her. 

If the rest of their trip was going to be anything like the start of it had been, Nyla was going to need to hang on tighter than she currently was. For now, she let Obi-Wan take her to the heights of pleasure he always did and left any notion of the future for another time. 

  


* * *

  


Night turned over to a new day on the ice planet, and Obi-Wan found himself waking up from the most restful sleep he likely ever had in his life. His body felt completely refreshed and whole; his thoughts and emotions clear. Resting in his arms lay Nyla, still fast asleep and unaware he had awoken. He didn’t want to move and risk waking her, so he lay as still as he could, admiring her as she slept. Her face was peaceful, no tense lines anywhere to be found. Her hair was soft against his chest and beckoned for his hands, but Obi-Wan resisted. He wanted to lay there and enjoy the simplicity of the moment, not ruin it with action or words. He wanted to just _be,_ and so he did his best to do just that. 

It crossed his mind that he wasn’t very good at this. The gamblers, slavers, and wealthy alike - they all seemed to have relaxation down to a science. Obi-Wan struggled with this. Occasionally, he would allow himself to rest here and there in his normal daily life when he was afforded the chance to do so, but it never really dawned on him how very little he did it. 

_Maybe this place is teaching me something,_ he thought. _In between all the carnal delights it offers, of course._

Obi-Wan looked down at Nyla’s sleeping form and inhaled deep. Her skin smelled sweet; her hair even sweeter. Her breathing was slow and methodical, hinting at the amount of relaxation she also must have attained. Even in the dim light of the room, the bed sheets were as dark as midnight. They were quite the contrast against Nyla’s creamy skin, though her hair nearly disappeared against it. To Obi-Wan, it was a vision he wished he could wake up to every morning. 

_You mustn’t think like that,_ he told himself. Disappointed flooded his mind to yearn such things, but it was the truth of the matter. To lie to oneself was as equally troubling as the thought itself, so it didn’t matter what he did. When he was with Nyla, he failed as a Jedi but came alive as the man he always wished he could be. Being with her always, _always_ felt right, but his thoughts would forever cause him anguish. 

Obi-Wan allowed his thoughts to flutter around in his head like moths, which made him feel less and less relaxed. Nyla must have sensed it; her eyes opened as if coming out of a dream, looking to Obi-Wan with question. He smiled down at her, caressing her cheek. “Morning.” 

“Morning” she replied, shifting slightly. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. Just thinking.” 

“Ahh. So that’s what I felt.” 

The unique position of falling in love with another Jedi meant never escaping the sensitivity to the Force between one another. Obi-Wan and Nyla were as closely in tune as a Master and Apprentice could be, except moreso. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at Nyla’s awareness of him, even after being apart for so long. “I apologize” he told her. “Seems I can’t truly relax for very long.” 

Twisting so that she was on her back, Nyla reached up and stroked his beard. “Nonsense. You did extremely well yesterday…and we’re just getting started. You just need more practice." 

“How is it that you can relax so well?” he asked. 

Nyla shrugged, her hand still lazily playing through his hair. “I may not find it as difficult as you, but it doesn’t come easy.” 

Obi-Wan figured as much. He wondered if any other Jedi would be able to commit to the lifestyle harbored inside the resort with any bit of ease. The only one he thought of was Quinlan Vos...or even Anakin. The thought almost made him laugh. 

“What?” Nyla questioned with a smile. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“You think too much.” 

“That I do.” He gave her a kiss, then propped his head up against one hand. “So. What’s on the menu for us today?" 

“It’s kind of like a menu, isn’t it?” She hadn’t considered this before, but it was a perfect description for the resort. “I’m afraid to even look for my next choice.” 

Obi-Wan gave a half smile. “We could just stay here all day…” He smoothed a hand over the bedsheets in front of him suggestively, causing Nyla to laugh. 

"Ahh, yes - but wouldn’t it be more fun to explore?” 

“Your choice is next, mind you” Obi-Wan added. He reached behind him to the bedside table and grabbed the holoboard. “And I suspect it will be much more fun.” 

Nyla took the board and began to peruse the offerings. Obi-Wan leaned in closer, getting a look at the selections as she scrolled through them. 

“Hmm, this seems interesting” said Nyla, selecting one of the choices. “Seems there is a series of rooms based on color, each with its own theme.” She looked to Obi-Wan, who shrugged a shoulder. 

“I’m as open to it as you are.” 

Nyla looked back at the board, chewing her lip. “I wonder what the themes are? Are they all based on the color?” 

“Only one way to find out” Obi-Wan said with a grin. 

  


* * *

  



	3. Chapter 3

The Corridor of Colors, as it was named, kept its mystery hidden behind the closed doors of the hallway where Obi-Wan and Nyla now stood. With Nyla back in her green dress and Obi-Wan in his suit of black, they stood arm in arm as they viewed the various doors before them. They were not able to see beyond, so whatever color they chose would result in a surprise no matter what their choice. 

Nyla was impartial as to which entryway to choose, so she went to where she felt drawn. "Why don't we try Blue to start?" 

"As good a choice as any, I say." Obi-Wan opened the door to the 'blue' beyond, following close behind Nyla as she entered. 

The room within stood true to its name: blue lighting cast a monotone, cobalt hue over everything about them. Nyla's green dress appeared black, as did the color of her eyes. Obi-Wan's suit all but disappeared in the heavy shades, but his face and eyes shone brighter than ever. 

There was a bar with neon blue backlighting, illuminating the bottles of various liquors and ales in the same colored glow that the rest of the room had. Artificial waterfalls spilled forth from points throughout, their trickling sound unable to be heard above the reverberating _thump thump thump_ of music that streamed through the ceiling. A dance floor in the middle of the room seemed to be the epicenter, hosting various species who appeared to be several drinks in. Many were paired up with the opposite sex and making no qualms about how boldly they displayed their affection. 

Obi-Wan took Nyla by the hand and together they walked past the bar area and dance floor to a spot that was more secluded. When they got there, they realized they were standing in front of new entryway; one, in particular, that was marked _Hot Springs_. 

“Well! It seems we’ve found the main attraction” said Obi-Wan, who gave Nyla his signature half-smile as he said it. “I’ve heard the waters supposedly have healing powers, though I’ve never had the pleasure of trying." 

“I say we change that, then” Nyla told him. Her excitement dulled as she suddenly recalled her attire. She looked down at herself rather glumly. “Though neither of us are hardly dressed for a hot spring." 

Obi-Wan lifted a devious eyebrow. "Perhaps nothing is required here?" 

Nyla couldn't help but smirk at the thought. “Perhaps you’re right." She brought out her key card to allow them entry into the hot springs area. Once the doors _whished_ opened, an expansive area of what appeared to be dozens of small, private pools stretched out before them. Their surroundings were aglow with the same blue hue as the previous room, which made the steam rising from each individual pool seem eerily-inviting. No one seemed to notice them arriving, except for a servant droid who approached them from offside. 

“Welcome.” The droid extended both of its arms, which contained a small package in each hand. “Sized specifically for Guests 3437.” 

Nyla and Obi-Wan stared at the small packages with question, even as the droid walked away. Opening hers right there, Nyla put a hand up to her mouth and laughed. “Obi-Wan! How did they….?” 

Obi-Wan unraveled his package as well and began to laugh. “They really cover _every_ base at this resort, don’t they?” 

The pair had opened a complimentary article of swimwear, custom sized to fit them: an all-white two-piece suit for Nyla, and a pair of all-white swim shorts for Obi-Wan. 

“I suppose the white is for the color-play in all the rooms?” he asked, eyeing the shorts oddly. 

“That’s what I suspect.” Nyla looked around for a place to change, then spotted refresher not far away. “I’ll be out in just a few.” She gave Obi-Wan a flirty wink before she left him. And although he wasn’t totally sure about the white and how it would look on him, Obi-Wan went off to change as well. 

When they reappeared, they stood facing one another outside their respective refresher rooms, their eyes roaming the other’s body. The white color was, as Obi-Wan sensed, specifically for taking on the shade of whatever room they were going to wear the suits in. Here, the color of the room radiated off the white, drenching Nyla’s torso and Obi-Wan’s lower half in the electric blue. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice there was something enticing about the way the blue looked on Nyla. Perhaps it was the design of the suit itself, he wasn’t sure. Unlike her one-piece back in Takodana, this was a two-piece, one that left little to the imagination. The lower piece hugged the curve of her hips and bottom - a particular weakness of Obi-Wan’s when it came to Nyla’s physical attraction. The suit did her breasts wonders as well. Though her body was more athletic and not large-breasted, according to Obi-Wan’s hands, Nyla had exactly a handful. The top she wore now seemed to double their size - or was it the lighting? It amplified the rise of her breasts to the point where Obi-Wan felt like he was— 

“—You’re staring, Obi.” 

He lifted his eyes. “I’m sorry?” 

“I’m not.” Nyla grinned. “C’mon. Let’s pick which pool will be ours.” 

She walked away from him, and Obi-Wan’s eyes fell to the perfect curve of her bottom and felt a rush of blood head below his waist. While the dozens of hot spring pools made the giant room rather hot and humid, he was positive what he felt had nothing to do with the steaming water around him. 

“How’s this one?” Nyla asked, stopping at one of the private pools that seemed to be at least three or four away from the nearest pool that had anyone in it. “At least we’ll be alone for a little while here.” 

Obi-Wan approved of the suggestive tone with which Nyla said this, as well as the gleam in her eye. He took her by the hand lovingly, escorting her down into the hot mineral water below. The movement of the shifting water glittered in the blue light, causing Nyla’s skin to look a shade of light blue as she lowered herself in down to her waist. She let out a long, soft sigh when she felt the water all about her. “This is _lovely_ …" 

Obi-Wan stepped slowly into the pool after her, feeling an intense warmth and calm come over him. He sat back, arms extended along the edge of the pool. “Now _this_ is the life." He relaxed his head and neck against the ledge and closed his eyes. He breathed deep and let the heat of the water seep deep into his bones. After a moment or two, he heard a soft sloshing of water, then opened his eyes to see Nyla straddling over his lap. 

Nyla’s move was rewarded with a handsome smile. “Is this okay?” she asked, appreciating the way his face lit up upon seeing her. 

“It’s more than okay.” He gazed up at her happily. “Might as well settle right in." 

“I’m not crushing you?” 

Obi-Wan pulled a face. 

“Just checking.” His expression made Nyla laugh, nonetheless. The blue-gray of his eyes seemed unaffected by all the various lighting inside the room; they shone just as happily, and his gaze was just as sharp as ever. Nyla never took her eyes off his as she sunk her hands below the water, running them over the band of his shorts and up along his waist. She half-expected to get a flinch out of him - whether he liked to admit it or not, Obi-Wan was slightly ticklish around his waist - but he remained steadfast…though a smirk was slowly building across his face. 

“Dangerous territory” he uttered. 

Nyla ignored his idle threat and ran her hands up to his shoulders, cresting the water as she slid them the rest of the way up his neck to his hair. “How did that dancer do it, again? Like this?” She yanked back on Obi-Wan’s hair, listening to his laughter build. 

“I give you full permission to dishevel any part of me” he argued playfully, “I did _not_ give her any such permission.” 

“Ahhh, but my credits did!” She lifted a wet finger to his face and drew it down the length of his nose, leaving a trail of water. The droplets ran down towards his mouth, which Nyla quickly kissed away. 

A droid carrying a tray of various drinks rolled by, pausing as it came to Nyla and Obi-Wan. As if had done this before many times, it halted and waited until the pair separated their mouths to notice it. 

“Complimentary drinks” its mechanical voice announced. It offered them a selection from the tray. Both Obi-Wan and Nyla chose a drink, both of which were a deep ocean blue, and raised their glasses in a toast. 

“To our little rule-bending adventure” Nyla said, and Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement. They each took a long sip of whatever was in their half-moon shaped glasses, then their eyes met rather wildly. 

“This could be trouble” Nyla admitted, taking yet another long drink. The liquid hardly tasted of liquor at all; just a delightfully fruity, slightly fizzy, altogether delicious drink. 

Obi-Wan was thinking along the same lines as Nyla. “Is there even alcohol in this?” he asked, studying his glass. It was oddly-shaped but it fit his hand well enough that he had no issue knocking back another swig. “That droid might need to stay right here, don’t you think?” He’d meant it kind of humorously, but when he looked at Nyla, she was beginning to have that familiar, needful look in her eyes - the one that threatened to expose her desire; desire that not even the strongest Jedi could stop. 

She ran her free hand through the length of Obi-Wan’s hair again, her eyes becoming half-lidded. “I wholeheartedly agree.” For the first time since they arrived, Nyla used the Force publicly: she subtly waved her hand towards the droid that had just left them and was attending others. It was just a tiny flick, nothing anyone would see, and she kept her eyes on Obi-Wan the whole time. 

“Careful.” There was a glint in his eye as he said this. 

“I am” she purred. Within seconds, the droid had returned and the guests who had been trying to order drinks were none the wiser. “Hello” she said to it. “We’d like the rest of what’s on your tray.” 

Beneath her, Obi-Wan’s eyebrows lifted. 

“As you wish” said the droid, and handed over the tray. 

Nyla had to lean somewhat into and over Obi-Wan to receive it, which brought him within an inch of her breasts. All he could do was smile stupidly, which Nyla most certainly caught. 

“You’re staring again.” She handed him another drink, which Obi-Wan gladly accepted. 

“I’ve always prided myself on my resolve, however you’ve all but caused what’s left of it to evaporate.” His mouth formed a smile as he took a drink. 

For emphasis, Nyla ground herself into his lap even harder. The lines of his face normally concealed by his beard tightened as he tried to resist the effect her movement had over him. Nyla could only laugh, and ran her hand through his hair once more. “Ahhhh Obi-Wan Kenobi, you _are_ fun to tease.” 

As the drinks flowed, the water got even warmer…their speech got a little looser….their hands got a little bolder. No one else in the room noticed, nor did they care. The water soothed their bodies and the drinks blurred their minds. As Obi-Wan found himself biting Nyla’s neck to an encouraging moan of hers, he somehow found it within his fuzzy mind to stop himself before he went further. “Nyla?” 

“Don’t stop” she breathed into his ear. “I _need_ _you_...” 

“I know…I just…” He closed his eyes as her mouth moved along his shoulder to his neck. “I think it better if we continued this in the room?” 

She leaned back and her dark eyes found his. “Now?” 

“Yes, now.” Obi-Wan rose from the water all while holding Nyla on his lap, his hands gripping onto her bottom firmly so she wouldn’t fall. He took her waist in his hands and lifted her out of the water as though her weight was nothing. “Don’t bother changing out of your suit” he said, voice husky now. 

Nyla heard the flare of aggression in his voice and raised an eyebrow. “Going after what we want, are we?” She let out a short gasp as Obi-Wan gripped her hip and pulled it hard against his. 

“You’ve teased me long enough” he said, eyes hungrily roaming her body. “And I’m getting very tired of not being able to touch you the way I want.” 

Nyla couldn’t tell if the dizziness she felt was from the liquor or the way Obi-Wan was handling her. It was a rare but beautiful occurrence when he let his guard down, even for just a small moment, and Nyla could count the times she’d seen it happen on one hand. _Now_ , however…now was a whole different, glorious occasion. 

A smirk passed over Obi-Wan’s mouth, and then Nyla felt one of his large hands grab hard onto the flesh of her derriere. “I want this first” he whispered against her temple. 

There was subdued strength in his body that Obi-Wan never tapped in to with her, but Nyla felt she was closer now than ever to finally feeling the full extent of what Obi-Wan could do to her if he allowed himself to let go. 

_Praise the drinks on this frozen planet!_ she thought as his mouth locked on to hers. _Praise this ridiculous resort and all it’s wonders!_

Somehow, they were able to separate…eventually. They left the tray of empty glasses and padded barefoot across the floor, ignoring the other lovers they passed. Though their bodies were dripping wet, neither had the wherewithal to notice. Exiting through a back door, the pair found themselves in yet another maze of hallways. Between passionate bursts and normal walking, Obi-Wan and Nyla eventually made it back to their private quarters, leaving a trail of water in their wake. 

They fell into the room with their mouths and bodies pressed against each other’s; Obi-Wan’s hands gripped each side of Nyla’s face as his tongue danced with hers. They walked backwards to the bed, which Obi-Wan pushed Nyla back against. 

“Remind you of anything?” he asked, climbing on top of her. 

“Our first night?” She drew his face down to hers, kissing him again. That’s when she felt the water dripping from his hair onto her face. “Oh…..wait, Obi….” 

He halted, his eyes searching hers. 

She pointed at his shorts. “We should probably take these off?” Her eyes sheepishly went to the satin sheets beneath her. “Water will only ruin—“ 

“You’re right.” He nodded, then knelt back off the bed. “Give me a few. I need to use the refresher anyhow. When I’m back, though….“ He made his point by sliding a hand over one of her breasts with a firm squeeze. 

“Hurry, then” Nyla whispered, trailing a hand down his strong torso as he left her. She watched after him with silent giggles like a smitten schoolgirl. When he disappeared down the hall, Nyla stood and removed her suit as well. She felt the effects of the drinks even more now that she was out of the water and out of all that _blue_. Even peeling off the tiny fabric made the room appear to pleasantly spin. She landed back onto the bed with a happy sigh, smiling dumbly up at the ceiling. 

When Obi-Wan returned, he climbed atop the bed to where Nyla was laying on her back….only to find that her eyes were closed. He didn’t feel disappointed; in fact, he couldn’t help but smile. She seemed so happy there, her mouth showing the faintest of smiles that she must been wearing before she drifted off. 

Bending his head to hers, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Nyla?” 

She inhaled blissfully, then opened her eyes. “Obi-Wan….” She opened her arms. “Lay with me a moment.” 

“Only just a moment?” He saw her eyes loosely focus on his as he slid into her arms. “I’m teasing.” 

“I know” Nyla said, holding his head against her chest. She sunk her fingers into his hair, its softness adding to her growing contentment. “I just feel so…..so _good_ ….I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nestled into her even closer. He knew the strange but good feeling she was describing. “I guess it’s just the way this resort is designed” he said with a smile. He could feel the effects of the drinks beginning to really take hold now. His entire body felt like jelly. 

“Or maybe this is just the way we would be if we weren’t….” Nyla trailed off. “You know.” 

“Us?” He lifted his gaze to meet hers. 

“Yes.” Sadness returned to her voice. “Us.” 

“The Jedi version of us, you mean” Obi-Wan corrected her, re-closing his eyes. 

“I’m no longer a Jedi.” 

“You’ll _always_ be a Jedi.” 

Nyla’s smirk was crooked when she looked at him. She may have been delightfully inebriated, but she knew what he was trying to tell her, and she knew he was right…. _again_. 

“Glad we agree” Obi-Wan said when she didn’t respond. Reaching up, he took Nyla’s hand and placed it back on his head. He never opened his eyes, though he smiled against her chest as she went back to running her fingers through his hair. 

The truth was, Obi-Wan loved being with Nyla like this even more than when they were intimate. It was one thing to be able to show his love and affection for her in the physical sense, but being like this - with her hands playing through his hair, not a care in the world except to be with her - it was what he craved most. When he was on missions and they went without talking for weeks or months at a time, it was this kind of moment his mind drifted off to when he was alone and couldn’t sleep. It made the loneliness of his existence somewhat bearable again. 

Nyla gazed down lovingly at him as she grazed her nails lightly across his head. “You didn’t fall asleep on me, did you?” 

“Not yet.” 

Though she couldn’t see his mouth, Nyla felt him Obi-Wan’s smile against her skin. “If you could have been anything besides a Jedi, what would you have chose?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open as he pondered the question. “I…I don’t know? I’m not sure I ever considered any other title?” 

“Sure you have” Nyla said. “I know I have. Everyone has. It’s natural.” 

She was right; Obi-Wan _had_ considered it before, though he was embarrassed to know that he had. Right now, however, he wasn’t feeling embarrassed. “I once wanted to be a baker.” 

Nyla marveled at this. “A _baker_?” 

Obi-Wan lifted his head so he could see her. “Yes. You know - pastries and breads and—“ 

“—I know! I just…” Nyla was speechless. “Wow. Really?” 

He smiled shyly. “I always thought it would be an enjoyable trade. Plus - have you ever seen an unhappy person in a bakery?” 

_Always the selfless hero, no matter the title_ , Nyla thought. She lifted his head to hers and kissed him softly. “I think that’s beautiful” she said. “And I think you’d make a wonderful baker.” 

All the bashfulness left his eyes. “Thank you.” He lay back down next to her, their heads now side by side. “Tell me yours?” 

Nyla shifted so she was on her side facing him. “A pilot. A private pilot, though - maybe for senators? Or perhaps tourists to various planets? Nothing that involves fighting. Just flying for the sake of flying.” 

Obi-Wan’s expression brightened. “I didn’t realize you loved it that much?” 

“I do” she admitted. "Just - not with missiles and lasers, especially when they're pointed back at me.” She smiled as Obi-Wan tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear for her. “You wouldn’t happen to know any Jedi who need a personal pilot, would you?” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You’ll have to fight Anakin for that title." 

“No doubt I would” she said with a laugh. “How is Anakin, anyway?” She watched as the familiar, pained look swept over Obi-Wan’s face whenever he thought of his reckless apprentice. 

“He’s….Anakin. All day, every day, that’s all he can be.” 

Nyla understood, and sympathized. “So he’s good, then.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “As good as ever. In between bouts of anger and frustration, of course.” 

“Of course.” Now, Nyla looked at him rather guiltily. “I always thought he was kind of handsome.” 

The look of utter shock on Obi-Wan’s face would have scared the hair off a Wookie. “ _What?_ ” He shook his head to be sure the alcohol wasn’t playing games on his mind. 

“He’s got that boyish charm every girl falls for once in their lifetime.” 

“Boyish _charm?”_

Nyla was nodding, wondering how much wider Obi-Wan's eyes could possibly get. She caressed his cheek to sooth him. “Don’t worry, Obi…I’m not leaving you for your former padawan.” 

He laughed, though rather uncomfortably. “I guess I never considered Anakin to have _boyish charm_. All I see are hastily-made decisions and lack of foresight.” 

“In other words: boyish charm.” Nyla placed a hand on his chest and kissed him. “Anakin’s special. You said it yourself.” 

“Yes, except what I meant—“ 

Nyla pressed her fingers to his mouth, stopping him. “Don’t say it. Not out loud.” She didn’t want Obi-Wan even thinking about Anakin’s prophecy, let alone saying it. 

“Do you think someone's listening to us?” 

“Is the alcohol making you paranoid?” 

“Do I look paranoid?” 

Nyla allowed her unfocused gaze to travel down his body. “You look sexy.” 

This got him to smile. “I’m still not used to hearing anyone tell me that. Aside from perhaps Vos, who prefers to distract me with such nonsense while on a mission.” 

“Now there’s someone I don’t hear nearly enough about these days. How’s _he_ doing?” 

“I haven’t encountered him in months. I assume he’s off causing mischief somewhere other than Coruscant.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m weary from even just speaking of him.” 

She chuckled. “You’re amazing, Obi.” 

He could only smile. 

They lay in silence again, letting their tired bodies rest together. Both their minds were still very much awake, and though blurred beyond the point of return, both Nyla and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but replay some of what was exchanged earlier. 

“So how often _do_ you make bread? Or...pastries?” Nyla questioned. 

His blue eyes found hers and crinkled at the corners. “How often have you had a secret crush on my apprentice?” 

She groaned…and immediately, Obi-Wan was on top of her. He held her hands above her head, fingers lacing together with hers. 

And just like that, they were back to physically proving that they were only meant for each other…no one else. 

  


* * *

  



	4. Chapter 4

Whatever those blue drinks were that Obi-Wan and Nyla shared the night before....they wanted more. It had all the positive effects of a substance-induced state of being with absolutely none of the side effects. 

So they went back to the Corridor of Colors in search of more. And this time, they chose the Purple Room. 

They entered into a spacious theater-themed lounge area, complete with a large stage that stood as the focal point of the room. It was awash in shades of dark lilac and lavender that streamed from spotlights hung high above in the ceiling. The rest of the room's ceiling boasted thousands of marquee lights, all of which were in some shade of purple. 

Half-moon shaped couches and deep-set chairs took up most of the space on the floor, where guests dressed in their finest attire sat drinking purple drinks. Each couch within the lounge was made of heavy, plush fabrics of the deepest eggplant shade. Drapes hung over the walls in the same intensely-colored fabric, giving the giant space a more close, intimate feel. 

Nyla slid into one of the smaller booths beside Obi-Wan, her eyes going to the Bith group on stage. They stood playing their instruments, creating a melodic tune similar to the type of jazz music familiar to Coruscant. It was rather catchy, and she found herself bopping her head a little as the music drifted across the room. 

She slid her hand over Obi-Wan's knee and gave a squeeze. "I like it in here already" she said with a grin. "Very sophisticated." 

Obi-Wan couldn't agree more. His eyes scanned the clientele, knowing right away it was a completely different crowd present here than those in the Blue Room. Still, everywhere he looked, couples nuzzled one another closely while drinks flowed nonstop from elegantly-dressed server droids. 

He waved one such droid down, ordering two glasses of the best liquor she could recommend. Soon enough, he and Nyla were clinking glasses and watching as a solo artist took the stage. This time, it was a many-fingered Gran, sitting at a large piano. He began to play a slow, romantic song, which brought caused a smirk to pass over Obi-Wan's face. 

"Appropriate species to play a piano, no?" he said, leaning into Nyla. She caught his joke and giggled, making him raise an eyebrow. "You're not already feeling it, are you?" 

"The drinks around here are made with one goal in mind" Nyla reminded him, placing the glass to her lips once more. "I wouldn't want to let the good people of Hoth down, now would I?" 

Obi-Wan raised his glass to that. Indeed, the drinks were strong in the resort no matter what room they visited. He felt the first effects taking hold of his resolve swiftly, just as it had in the Blue Room. It was a pleasant feeling, one he wished he could savor longer. 

The piano music came to an end as the Gran stood before the microphone. "Good evening" he spoke, grabbing the attention of those around the room. "How's everyone feeling tonight?" 

The patrons began to clap, as various alien voices rose over the clamor. Nyla and Obi-Wan also clapped, smiling at one another. 

The Gran lifted its hands, silencing them politely. "As co-owner of the club, I like to do a little something now and then for my guests." His multiple eyes grazed the space beyond the stage rather happily. "I want to invite any of you out there who are feeling bold to come to the stage and share your musical talents with us. If you're not feeling bold, there are many, _many_ drink selections I could recommend that will help with that, I assure you." 

A good-natured laugh lifted from the crowd, and soon enough, server droids were called here and there for another round of drinks. 

Obi-Wan turned to Nyla, nudging her knee with his. "Can you sing?" 

When Nyla felt his leg against hers, she knew she was feeling the alcohol as her face flushed. "I wish I could sing, but I most certainly cannot." She finished the rest of her drink and pushed it towards the edge of the table. "Even _with_ the alcohol, I'm not sure I could carry a tune." 

"A pity" Obi-Wan replied, humor evident in his voice. "I'd love to see you on stage in that dress." 

"You just want to see everyone's reactions to me in this dress" she toyed. 

"Is that so wrong?" 

"Not at all." Nyla kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling the hair of his beard just barely tickle her lips. "Just out of the ordinary for such a humble Jedi." 

She said this and the blue in Obi-Wan's eyes flashed for just a moment, as if in protest to her preconceived notion of his behavior. Despite all the 'rule bending' they'd done, it still was very out of the ordinary to see Obi-Wan express himself and his affection so openly. She wasn't entirely sure she'd ever really get used to it. 

Even as she studied his reaction, his gaze lowered to the hollow of her neck, then down the curve of her breasts rising from the black fabric of her dress. He'd been eyeing her all evening, and Nyla enjoyed every second of attention he gave her. For this very handsome, very loyal Jedi to look at her the intense way that he'd been looking at her all night, Nyla couldn't help but feel special. She'd opted this time to wear a short black cocktail dress, billowy and flirty at the bottom; tight, angular, with ample cleavage visible at the top. It was yet another item she treated herself to on her travels, again hoping she could find an excuse to wear it around Obi-Wan. 

And though much less striking than her emerald dress, Nyla felt much more playful in her current attire, and it sure seemed Obi-Wan was feeling just as playful. He slid his hand over her bare knee and upwards until it disappeared beneath the hem of her dress. She swallowed hard, feeling the strength in his calloused hands as he gripped her thigh. 

"I enjoy the idea of everyone coveting what's mine" he whispered, his breath warm against her neck. 

Nyla had to steady herself. What was it about this place that made even the most polite men turn hungry in a heartbeat? She wondered this as Obi-Wan slid his hand even further beneath her dress, just as a server droid appeared at their table. 

"Refills?" it asked them, it's human-fashioned face smiling at them. 

Faltering, unable to find her words through the lust and liquor fogging her brain, Nyla nodded. "Y-yes...two..." She exhaled as Obi-Wan nipped at her neck. "Two p-please..." 

"Right away" the droid replied, taking leave of them. 

Nyla felt the solid touch of Obi-Wan's hand slide between her inner thighs and she closed her eyes. "What are you doing..." she exhaled unsteadily. 

He smiled at her. "Isn't it obvious?" 

_Force be with me_ , Nyla thought as her heart raced inside her chest. How she wanted to devour the man before her. The collar of his off-white button down was undone just enough to see a hint of his chest hair beneath. _Perfect for kissing._ The tailored blazer he wore was a heathered black shade, a perfect compliment to the gray pants he paired with it. _Both need to come off._ Compared to his darker ensemble he'd worn the previous days, the lighter shirt and pants brightened Obi-Wan's features, bringing out the gray in his eyes and the blonder highlights of his hair. 

And whatever cologne he wore was melting the panties right off Nyla, though she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing it....especially since his hand was all but completely beneath them anyway. And although she struggled, Nyla knew it was a wickedly delightful struggle to have. 

Their server returned, placing two large refilled glasses of purple liquor down in front of them. Nyla immediately grabbed hers and took a long drink while Obi-Wan's mouth trailed loose, soft kisses along her collarbone. 

"Obi-Wan..." 

"Hmm?" He tugged at the fabric that covered her shoulder, exposing more flesh to kiss. 

Nyla took another drink. She noticed the burning fire traveling down her throat was no match for the heat Obi-Wan was generating within in her body. "I have a proposition for you" she said to him, her eyes shifting to the newcomer that took the stage to loud applause. 

Obi-Wan drew his face back from hers so he could look at her. "I'm all ears." 

The performance started, and the amateur singer - a brightly-skinned male Zeltron - and music once again filled the room about them. Nyla had to raise her voice in order to be heard. "Why don't I sneak away to the refresher...and you meet me there." 

Obi-Wan's posture straightened, his hand slipping back down the length of her thigh. "Continue" he said, intrigue filling his voice. 

The Zelton on stage wasn't exactly the best singer, though he seemed to be enjoying himself, as was the crowd. He attempted to hit a high note, failed miserably, and both Obi-Wan and Nyla winced. 

"There's another reason to sneak away" she joked. "And...." Reaching over, she grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and brought it to her face. "...maybe for a few other reasons..." 

Obi-Wan watched as Nyla guided his index finger inside her mouth. The warmth and wetness enveloped him, reminding him of what else her mouth could do to another part of his body. That same part of his body reacted to the sensation, hardening within seconds. Nyla knew the effect she had on him, which was why she was smiling as she sucked on his finger. 

"So what do you say?" Her devilish grin broadened as she gave him back his hand. 

"I say wherever you go, I'll follow." 

He meant every sense of the phrase; he loved Nyla in a way he never thought possible, but right now she could have led him to a sarlacc pit and he would have followed. The hard-on he had wouldn't have it any other way. 

Plus, the drinks were potent. The more Obi-Wan stayed in this resort, the more he felt like the person he _could_ be; the one without the robes and the code and the duty he committed himself to. Here, he very much could be whatever he wanted, and right now...he wanted to be with Nyla, her lithe body pressed against his, hot with desire and a craving for what only he could give her. 

"Alright! Well! How about a hand for our friend from Zeltros?" The Gran said into the microphone. Another round of applause lifted from the patrons seated about, temporarily bringing Nyla and Obi-Wan's attention away from one another and back to the stage. 

"Would anyone else like to dazzle the crowd with their...erm.... _talents_ in singing?" 

Laughter rang out around them at the joke. Next to Nyla in the booth, Obi-Wan began to remove his blazer. She looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going up there" he said matter-of-factly. 

Nyla's mouth opened. "You're what?" 

Obi-Wan stood and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "Want to join? We could duet?" 

Her eyes had to have been as wide as the table they sat at. "Are you serious?" She was almost laughing, but all the air seemed to be stuck somewhere in between her lungs and her throat. "Can you even sing?!?" 

Obi-Wan gave her exactly one wink for an answer, then he was off, making his way towards the stage and motioning to the Gran for the microphone. Nyla looked around her to see if anyone else was reacting the way she was, but she was an island among an ocean of unaware citizens of the galaxy. 

"Good evening, everyone" Obi-Wan said, testing the mic for the volume. He motioned to one of the aliens offside running the control panel for an adjustment. "Thank you - that's better. How's everyone enjoying the drinks tonight? Feeling pretty good?" 

Nyla had to cover her mouth with her hand when the crowd responded boisterously; several dozen glasses were lifted in the air by various types of arms and hands. _Is this even happening right now?_ she thought, watching in utter amazement. 

"Glad to hear it! How about I do a little personal number I came up with for you?" Obi-Wan took a standing spot near the center of the large stage, searching the crowd for Nyla. When their eyes met, he gave her a nod and a grin. "...Just a little something I wrote one night when sleep escaped me. My thoughts turned to a beautiful woman I met in Takodana." 

A hush of sympathetic _aahhhhhh_ s could be heard uttered about the room, and Nyla felt her cheeks becoming hot. 

"This goes out to her" Obi-Wan said with a humble smile. "She knows who she is." His eyes met Nyla's, and for a split second, Nyla thought she saw a hint of bashfulness in their bright color. 

When Obi-Wan began to sing, all the expression in Nyla's face softened into awe. His voice was beautiful; so confident and sure of himself, as though he'd done this a hundred times before. Her awe turned to admiration, and then water threatened to spill from her eyes. The lyrics of Obi-Wan's 'little number' spoke of their first time meeting and talking together. Nyla could only sit, stunned and humbled. Though she was surrounded by who knows how many other patrons, she suddenly felt like she was the only one in the room. Only Nyla knew what his lyrics meant, only _she_ knew the song was about her, and for her. 

It wasn't a long song, but Obi-Wan's smooth voice won the crowd over. When he finished singing, everyone stood in applause - including Nyla. 

When Obi-Wan gave a small bow, his eyes locked proudly onto hers, and all Nyla could do was laugh and shake her head, amazed once again by her fellow Jedi. The applause continued, even after the Gran took the stage and Obi-Wan made his way back to their table. When he got there, Nyla was waiting for him. 

  


* * *

  


Nyla was the first to push Obi-Wan back against the wall in the refresher, but their power roles reversed quickly when he spun and pinned her against the same wall. Their mouths worked at each others furiously, their breathing heavy and urgent. It was the only sound in the room, save for the muffled sound of the music from beyond. 

"That was such a _rush_ " Obi-Wan said, his hands holding each side of Nyla's neck as he kissed her. "I've never felt anything like it." 

Nyla was pawing at his belt as they continued to kiss, but his desire was growing and soon she could only focus on his mouth devouring hers. "I didn't even know you could sing." She looked up at Obi-Wan as he towered over her, his brow bent with focus as his eyes, now a steely blue shade, stared at her with intense need. 

"I have to have you, Nyla." Obi-Wan's normally-cultured voice was now a growl laden with desire. He pulled at his collar hard, the force of it splitting apart the buttons."I need you right here. I can't wait any longer." He yanked the rest of the shirt apart, the muscles of his abs shifting beneath the now-open fabric as he peeled it back over his shoulders. 

Nyla's view was disrupted by the curve of his biceps, blocking her view as his hands held her head and guided her mouth back to his. The amount of need in his embrace was unlike any other time Nyla could remember. His aggressive side was finally bursting through to the surface. Her back was pressed against the dark violet wall, cool to the touch and a stark contrast to the heat radiating from Obi-Wan's body. 

When he pulled away, his hands were undoing his belt for her. It gave Nyla just enough time to notice her lips were swollen and tingly from the roughness of his beard. 

It was then that Nyla decided to surprise Obi-Wan. She turned and faced the wall, her palms flat and her fingers splayed as she looked at him over her shoulder. Her look was all she needed to give him. Obi-Wan pushed himself tight against her, his chest fitting into the natural curve of her back while his hips aligned snugly against hers. Nyla felt the cool air play at her skin as Obi-Wan lifted her dress, his body erect against her. Inviting him further, she pushed back against him even harder, showing how much she needed _him_ as well. 

The first thrust nearly split her, but as her body became accustomed to his size and the position, she and Obi-Wan found their familiar rhythm. He cupped her chin and turned her mouth to his, his tongue hungry for hers but never intrusive. Nyla loved the feel of Obi-Wan's weight against her; his masculinity trapping her and enveloping her. She loved the ache inside her, which grew quickly as he forced himself harder and deeper. She heard his familiar guttural growl resonate deep within his chest as his pleasure grew to new heights, his body shuddering against hers as they joined one another in climax. 

Whether it was the drinks (again), the resort and it's odd lure (again), or just their desire and love for one another (again) - Nyla and Obi-Wan reached a new level on their rule-bending adventure...this time in a locked, private refresher in the Purple Room. 

  


* * *

  


The morning of their departure came quicker than either realized or wanted. Time seemed to slip away while inside the resort, as it was meant to. Just as quickly as Obi-Wan and Nyla arrived and began their new exploration and adventure, it came to a fulfilling conclusion. 

The pair locked their room for the last time, giving it a final, wistful look around as they exited. Hand in hand, they traveled back through the various locking doorways to the grand foyer. They waited quietly together for an empty gondola car that would deliver them back to the flight base, watching as a group of newcomers excitedly exited their gondolas and stepped into the foyer. Their faces held the same surprised delight that Obi-Wan and Nyla's did not too long ago, to which they shared a smile over. 

Bundled up in their giant coats, hats, gloves, and goggles, Obi-Wan and Nyla settled into their gondola and waited as the glass doors swung to a sealed shut. Whatever happened at the resort was about to stay there, save for their memories each took with them. 

Nyla was the first to speak, her eyes pulling away from the icy landscape that spread out before them as the resort began to disappear behind them. She smiled at Obi-Wan somewhat sullenly. "I have to admit: you have surprised me yet again, Obi-Wan." 

The blue of Obi-Wan's eyes brightened as they focused on her behind the goggles. "How so?" 

She smiled as though he should have known. "I never imagined you as one who could handle such as place as that resort, but you did." 

He shrugged and looked down at his gloves. "I'll never return, either - unless with you." 

Nyla crossed the distance between where they sat so she was next to him. With her puffy gloved hand, she took Obi-Wan's equally puffy gloved hand and squeezed. "Don't think I don't appreciate that. I just know how important it is for you to remain steadfast within the Code and all..." 

He sighed. "I'm so far from that anymore I hardly feel as linked to it as I once did." His eyes connected with hers cautiously. "But I'm not disappointed about that." 

"No?" Nyla's mouth turned up at the corner. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I told you all my regrets of my past, particularly those from my youth. I never want to repeat those mistakes, especially when it involves someone as special as you." 

Nyla always noticed the accent in Obi-Wan's voice became stronger when he was more emotional, and this time was no exception. It made the schoolgirl butterflies return all over again. She wondered if she'd _ever_ get rid of those, though she hoped she never would. Not with Obi-Wan. He was as special to her as she was to him. 

"I'm glad we did this" she told him, leaning into his thick coat to rest her head on his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan tilted his head to rest on hers and smiled. "I am too." 

The howling winds of Hoth whipped against the glass. Snow swirled around them as if they were in a dream. Nyla wondered if perhaps they were. 

"When will I see you again?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice lifting through the silence. 

"Whenever your schedule allows." Nyla could hear the sadness in her own voice. "Unless of course...." 

"It will. I'll see that it does." 

It was enough of a promise for now, and Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't make promises lightly. Nyla knew this, but also knew that as a member of the Jedi Council, and a high commander in the never-ending Clone Wars, it may be more than several months before they were in the same space with one another again. 

The pain in this knowledge was felt between them through their strong bond. The Force brought them together; it would separate them as it had before as well. They had to trust it would cycle through and return them to one another again, if it was meant to be. The Force would be with them....always. 

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know. Totally weak plot but I had fun concocting an excuse to have more naughty moments between Nyla and Obi-Wan. ;) I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more Star Wars stories coming in the future from me! I just had to get this one out of my system for now.


End file.
